


Forbidden love.

by blackmail



Category: Free!, Free! Iwatobi Swimming Club
Genre: Anal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Part Kinks, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Forced Bonding, Freedom, Freindship, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Hidden Feelings, Hurt, Kinky, Light BDSM, Losing Control, Love, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Romance, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16022024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmail/pseuds/blackmail
Summary: Haruka nanase is from a strict, traditional family. They wanted him to marry his cousin Yuki.But how could he do that, while the love for that green-eyed man was boiling in his chest?He would risk it all and fight for the love of his life.





	Forbidden love.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had the idea of this fic while I was watching vid on YT! I had it mixed up in my mind and finally started to put in the work and write it.  
> This is my first fic here on AO3! I am so excited to share my ideas with you guys! I feel like this is not going to be a long story but It'd be full of drama!

"Haruka!" A sweet female voice cut out that fluffy dream the boy was having. He rolled over and covered his head, "Ahh! Leave me Alone!" He murmured under his covers. He could tell that it was already the afternoon, just from how harsh the sun was hitting on the curtains.  
"Haruka!! Wake up honey! Your uncle will be visiting today, they will arrive after an hour." 

"Tchhh, visiting! My ass!" He closed his eyes for a brief second and opened them. For some reason, he felt his eyelids getting heavier. Not because the lack of sleep, not because the late nights he spent with his friends.  
There was something bigger. Something..heavier..  
He got up, pushing the cover aside. He was tired.. So tired; like a mountain was placed on his chest. Pain itching in every cell of his body. He walked down, with tired steps to the bathroom. He washed his face and did his morning routine. Yet it was the afternoon.

 

It started to happen lately, all of this shitty feelings. Yes! When his family decided that he and Yuki, his cousin, were going to get engaged.

How stupid! His family had that ugly tradition about relative marriage. He hated that to the core, but he had no choice at all! How could he stand against the family rules? He simply could not.

He dragged his legs to the kitchen, where his mom was all worked up, trying to prepare as much as she could, Because the -wannabe bride- is coming.

"Want to drink some milk, honey?"  
"Nah, I am fine."  
He grabbed an apple and headed back to his room.  
His mom was a sweet person, she had nothing to do with the family shit he was suffering from.  
Also, his cousin Yuki was a very nice girl, she was so pretty, polite and beaiutiful. She literally had everything a man wants. And she was kind to him, she loved him too. He could tell.  
He couldn't hate such a creature. But!  
But!  
The thing nobody could and would never understand was that he loves her as a sister! 

It hurted him so much.  
It disgusted him too! Everytime he had to put an act of romantic shit with her, he hated himself. He hated his weakness! He was forced to do what he disliked the most.

Suddenly, his phone rang, snaping him out of his thoughts. He looked at the screen...

'Makoto is calling' 

His heart jumped out of his chest, just to trip with one of his rips and fall back again in his rip cage.

Makoto Tachibana.  
A name that could kill Haruka, and drain him off his sanity ..in the softest ways ever.  
Of course! Because he was the man with those passionated green eyes, who threw Haru in hell and made him suffer.

It was the fire of love..

Painful flames licked his heart and left it only to greed for more! More of that bitter sweet pleasure.

"Hello Mr.sunshine!" A sweet, calming voice sent shivers down the black-haired man's body.  
"Quite that, what do you want?"  
"Just want my morning kiss?"  
"Cut the crap, I ain't in the fuckin mood.."  
"But I was trying to help.."  
"You are making it worse.."  
"What's wrong? Don't tell me it is Yuki again.."  
"It is alwats about her..."  
"......"  
"She's coming over,"  
"Holy shit."  
"Told you, I am just trying not to be so sulky tho..ya know."  
"HARUKAAA!!!"  
"Shit! They are calling me, talk to you later."  
"Kay, I'll text you."  
"Okay!"

 

Haru opened the door, "what's wrong, mom?"  
"Oh my god!! You ain't dressed yet! Hurry up and get dressed! They are down stairs!"

 

\-------------------------------

"So, How was it?" Makoto asked as he poured the tea. The house was nice and calm. Ren and Ran were at there grandma, and his parents were chilling somewhere; probably having a lovey dovey night. Not like he cared.  
"Shitty as fuck."  
The two eyes met, and the heavy blue of the wide sky, joined the green horizon of the land.  
"Haru.." Makoto reached to the other's cheek, making him lean into his palm. He needed that soft hand to ease his sorrow.  
"Makoto.." He placed his hand on the top of the other's and dragged it to his lips. "Makoto.." He whispered..  
Makoto looked at him, with eyes full of sympathy, he knew the burden on his shoulders, and he knew the burn in his heart. Gently yet carefully he caressed his bottom lip, tracing it with his thumb, watching as the other parted his mouth and closed his eyes with wanton and need.

And he couldn't wait any longer...  
Lips gathered in the most passionated way ever, where hunger fed on love, where love flew on the desire's wings..  
It was a calm night after all! Makoto pushed Haruka more into his kisses, cupping the back of his neck with his hand, while the other one rested on his cheek, never stop that gentle caresses.  
Slowly swallowing the gentle moans of him, he was so cute indeed. Too good for Makoto's heart.

"It hurts...." Haruka broke the kisses waterfall. "It fuckin hurts...."  
Makoto wrapped his arms around the shorter man, and pulled him close to his chest.  
"We'll work it out, Haru," He whispered, planting a soft kiss on the top of the other's head. "Have a lil faith in me, will ya?" He smiled at him. The same sweet smile that threw Haru in hell! And made him suffer!  
Now it was being his salvation!!  
"Makoto bu-"  
"Shh!" He stroked his hair, exposing his gorgeous forehead." No buts!"  
"Ahh" He pushed his head in the other's lap.  
"I love you, Haru!" Makoto whispered in his ear, "Nobody in the whole wide world can change that." He stated with full confidence, leaving a small smile on the other's lips.


End file.
